Battery terminals are electrical contacts configured to connect a load or a charger to a single cell or multiple-cell battery. The battery terminal may have a wide variety of designs, sizes, and features. There are several types of battery terminals used in a vehicle battery. One type is the SAE post. SAE is an acronym for the Society of Automotive Engineers. The SAE post includes two spaced apart posts (battery terminals) shaped as truncated cones, and each positioned on a top side of the vehicle battery, sometimes with slightly different diameters to ensure correct electrical polarity. Another type is the JIS post. JIS is an acronym for Japan Industrial Standard. The JIS post is similar to the SAE post but smaller, and the positive battery terminal is larger than negative battery terminal, but both are smaller than their SAE counterparts. Some vehicle manufacturers use side-post battery terminals, which include two recessed female threads into which bolts or various battery terminal adapters are to be attached. These side posts are about the same size and do not prevent incorrect polarity connections. L-terminals include an L-shaped post with a bolt hole through a vertical side, and are used on some European cars, motorcycles, lawn and garden devices, snowmobiles, and other light-duty vehicles.